


A Latte of Cream

by Yubbie



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Minor ChroTasu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yubbie/pseuds/Yubbie
Summary: When morning shifts at a coffee shop turns into a delightful time by just the presence of a sun personified and Noboru falls for his charm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was four weeks in the making and had so much changes to it, I'm just so glad to finally finish it. It's a NoboGao work this time because they are adorable and great. This was going to be a part of the Word Prompts collection because coffee was the inspiration but then it led to coffee shop au instead.
> 
> There is ChroTasu involve but it's very minor. Jack is also Tasuku's older brother here. Oh, credit and thanks to friends who helped me! I love you guys.

The café was always busy in the morning and Noboru was somehow unlucky enough to acquire the morning shifts. He wasn't even a morning person himself and now he had to deal with cranky ass people demanding their usual dose of caffeine to function properly.

At least no one was trying to start small conversations with him, for the most part.

"Noboru, if you keeping making that face, it'll scare off the customers."

"Good. Less people to deal with." Noboru grumbled back as he immediately started brewing Tasuku's usual coffee. "Just for you today?"

"One for Chrono too. Jack has some business to do so he might drop by later."

Tasuku seated himself at a table near the counter, a pleasant smile on his face when Noboru walked over with his finished order. The sight of the smile ebbed away at the irritation that had built up inside him.

“Really? He hardly ever misses the chance to spend time with you. You know what kind of business it is?”

“No, but it must be something important that he couldn’t pass up.”

"Hm, well, thankfully you came after the rush. It was goddamn awful today." Noboru settled down across from him, leaning back in the chair. God bless whoever invented chairs. "There was this one guy who looked like he was going to snap someone’s neck and then there was this lady who didn't stop complaining about every little thing. It was bad enough it looked like someone was going to just start fighting."

“Oh…that’s rough but from the looks of it, you managed to get through it safely.” 

“Yup. Saved me a lot more other headaches.” He didn’t want to think about what could’ve happened. The thought of it alone was enough to give him one.

“Well, do you have anything planned for today?” 

“Hanging out with Kakumo and Raita later at the skate park. Friday is still happening though right?”

“Mhm! Nothing is going to interfere with that, don’t worry.” 

The blond smiled happily at the assurance and let a comfortable silence fall between them. It didn’t last too long however, Tasuku allowed his friend a few minute of peace before he broached this subject.

“So,” He paused to capture his attention before continuing, “Has your sunshine dropped by yet?”

The reaction was immediate; Noboru jerked forward, his hands slamming onto the table to stop himself from ramming into the edge of it. (Tasuku snatched up the drinks to avoid any spills). Sputtering for words, he gritted his teeth, glaring when he saw Tasuku’s grin stretching further and knew it was because of the blush growing on his face.

“H-He’s not my sunshine!” He finally spatted out, “What even gave you that idea!?”

“I don’t know, Noboru.” His voice had a singsongy lilt which only fed into the current fire, “Maybe from the way you talked about him?”

“From how I— Tasuku! He literally waltz in at the crack of _dawn_ , bright and chirpy and smiling like an idiot who just heard the best goddamn news of his _life_! He was like the sun. Who does that?! Not even _you_ are that happy first thing in the morning!”

“So he’s like a bright light you see first thing in the morning. He really is your sunshine after all.”

“No! That’s not what I— Argh!” Noboru threw his hands up, surrendering, while Tasuku laughed.

“Sorry, sorry, but I was being serious too. Have you seen Mister Sunshine today?”

Noboru frowned at the ceiling. _Mister Sunshine, really?_ Huffing, he slouched over the table and rested his chin on his hand. It’s hard to remain upset at him after that ridiculous name. 

“No, I haven’t seen ‘Mister Sunshine’ today. I don’t see why it matters. He doesn’t look like the type that needs coffee. Probably came in on a random impulse anyways.”

“Probably.” Tasuku echoed back and, thankfully, moved the topic to another. A familiar redhead showed up during the middle of their discussion on a certain card game they had recently picked up. They chatted briefly together before Noboru returned to the register and they left for their date. 

Noboru’s thought wandered back to it later, when the crowd thinned out again and his shift ended. He knew Tasuku was only teasing and Mister Sunshine (He’s not going to forgive Tasuku for this) did leave an impression in that short time. 

Hell, he can still picture that stupid grin on his face. Not that he has.

“Agh! Forget it already Noboru! So what if he hasn’t been coming around?! It shouldn’t matter at all. No need to get hung up over it.” Nodding to himself, he expelled any remaining thoughts of the bright eyed customer and continued on with the rest of his day. 

* * *

_You have got to be kidding me._

He stared at the pair of amber eyes in front him the next morning, muted and shocked. 

“Um, is something wrong?” The head of his tilted, blinking at him, and the movement was enough to reel him back to reality.

He suddenly wanted to curse all the gods and deities out there for his persistent horrible, terrible, no good luck. Or give them a thumbs up for consistency.

“Sorry, what was your order?” 

“A caramel cappuccino.” The blond resolutely ignores the concerned look on Mister Sunshine’s face as he punched in the order and was handed the payment for it.

Noboru goes to espresso machine while Mister Sunshine waited; the silence that followed, for some reason, made him restless and he wander if he should try fill it with small talk.

_What do I even say though?! “Hey what’s up? What made you come in today?” That’s just creepy!!!_

While his mind fumbled with coming up with a conversation starter that wasn’t lame or creepy, his body moved effortlessly. The recipe was simple enough, made plenty of times with requested specifications. Once the hot drink was completed, he returned back to Mister Sunshine with a well practiced smile on his face. 

“Here's one caramel cappuccino. Have a nice day.” 

The response was automatic and upon realizing it, Noboru promptly wanted to ram himself into a wall. 

“Thanks!” Mister Sunshine took the cup from him, but doesn't turn to leave right away which got him raising his eyebrows.

“Is something wrong?”

“Ah, no. It was just,” Mister Sunshine’s hand reached up to the back of his head, expression shy. ”I was just, uh, wondering if you did sports? Or something.”

Noboru blinked, surprise that the question was about him rather than his job or the coffee. He examined the odd patron, taking in the amber eyes that went from him to elsewhere and the hand that moved down to his neck. The longer the silence grew, the more fidgety he got as well. Was he nervous?

…That knowledge tugged the edge of his lips upwards and golden eyes quickly scanned their surroundings. There wasn’t any other customers that need his attention right now. 

Guess luck was on his side today.

“Why do you wanna know?” Noboru leaned forward on the smooth surface of the counter, arms folding on top of it. “And who exactly am I telling this to anyways? ‘S not fair you know mine but I don’t know yours.”

The red on Mister Sunshine’s face was funny to see despite the ease that came from him finally speaking up. Radiant amber eyes faced him without flickering away and his heart did _not_ just skipped a beat to them.

“Mikado Gao. It’s nice to meet you, Kodo-san.”

Noboru’s face immediately scrunched up at the honorific. It sounded wrong to hear from him for some reason. “Just call me Noboru. Kodo-san makes me feel old. Besides you look like the same age as me.”

“Then use Gao.” He mimicked Noboru’s position, “And same age? I don’t know about that. You look like you might be younger.”

A blond brow quirked up at the teasing grin on the other’s face. “You want to bet on it?” The suggestion somehow made him all the more eager.

“What’s at stake?”

“Um, how about your next coffee will be on me?”

“Then next time you add something to my order.”

Noboru hummed in thought. It wasn’t a bad trade off he suppose. "Yeah sure," He shrug and gave a brief nod. “20, July 20th.”

“21, January 1st.” 

There’s a smug look on Gao’s face and it takes a few second before he made a sound of disbelief.

“You cheat! What the hell?! Your birthday is literally on New Years!”

“Yup and now I get free coffee next time!” Gao added, leaning in with eyes sparkling in curiosity. “So, what sport do you play?”

Noboru shook his head, still disbelieving at what he just learned. “Did and it was soccer. I stopped a while ago though. What about you?”

“Really?! What position? I practice martial arts. Aiki-jūjutsu and Judo. Been doing it since I was a kid and family runs a dojo.”

“Winger. You must be pretty good at it then or are you just boasting?” Gao’s brows rose at that and Noboru instantly regretted it because that was fucking rude— except he’s grinning now why.

“I may have a few trophies and medals hanging around. Next addition is an Olympic Gold.”

Noboru snorted. Either this guy was that confident, skilled, or just had insane goals. Along with being upbeat and friendly, he wonders why he hasn’t heard of this guy before. He shook his head and straightened up.

“Good luck on that. Let me know when you ever make it in.”

“I'll need your number for that.”

“Why the hell would you need my number...” His eyes narrowed as he trailed off, Gao’s words sinking in and promptly shut his mouth. _Is he hitting on me?!_

The accuser simply snickered at Noboru’s incredulous expression. “Hand me a pen, will you?”

Wordlessly, and suspiciously, Noboru did. He watched him uncap it then took his hand and scrawl a series of number on the back of it. 

“You don’t have to give me your number but,” Gao locked eyes with him again when he finished, winking and capping the pen, “Feel free to call me up whenever you want.” 

Noboru was still processing everything as Gao smiled, placing the pen back in his hand and grabbing his coffee with the other. “I gotta get going now. See you and good luck with work!”

“Yeah, thanks.” He halfheartedly waved back in response, watching him go, “See you.” 

Once he was positive that Gao had left and that it did happen, Noboru felt an overwhelming urge to scream into his hands.  


* * *

Tasuku choked back on his drink, hitting his chest as he forced it down, he let out a series of coughs.

“H-He did what?”

“Please don’t make me say it again. _Please._ ” Noboru moaned out, his face completely covered by his hands on the couch.

“Alright, I won’t.” Tasuku placing the glass down on the table, “Then, have you done that yet?”

“... No and I did try texting him too before you ask.” He curled up even more at the admission though because he had attempted several times to but always end up erasing them right after. “How the hell am I supposed to respond after that?!”

“Hmm… Then, Noboru, can I ask you something?”

The blond finally looks up for the first time since the retelling. “Yeah, what?”

“The reason you’re not outright rejecting him means you have an interest in him too?”

Noboru stilled at the question because did he? He wasn’t new to being flirted at and if he didn’t like them, he’ll shut them down. He wasn’t doing that with Gao though and he couldn’t deny that, he did have an interest. Whether they went beyond just wanting to be his friend… 

“Dunno.” He finally replied with, tugging at his wristband. “Let’s just get this match going. I need to pay you back for that lame name you gave him.”  


* * *

Whatever apprehension or concern he had seemed to vanished after their second, third, and tenth meeting. Noboru’s morning became more tolerable, even something to look forward on some days, as Gao’s visit became more frequent.

The messages that seemed impossible to do before came just as smoothly once Noboru finally sent him a simple one. They started meeting up outside of the café then but most still remained at the coffee shop.

Tasuku joined them a few times too and he was glad to see his best friend hit it off with him. Or was that just Gao’s charm at work? He wandered before disrupting their odd conversation about hats.

“I get what you mean when you said he’s bright.” Tasuku brought up once over a phone call. “He has a way of making things…”

“Warm, pleasant, fun?” Noboru suggested, tilting his head back against the wall behind him. “Like there’s nothing to worry about and inspires you to do your best, to smile more and be yourself.”

A light chuckle met his ears followed by a gentle tone. “Yeah, like that.”

“Yeah.” He repeated, staring at the glowing stars he and Tasuku stuck to his ceiling one sleepover before, “He does doesn’t he?”  


* * *

“I have some competition coming up soon.”

Noboru glanced over to Gao when he spoke up after suddenly going quiet after buying some ice cream. The news itself wasn’t all that surprising, having been told by Gao’s younger sister once during that one visited to their dojo. What had him concerned was the serious tone. It was uncharacteristic of him for the blond.

“You been working hard to get qualified for the Olympics, right?” He nudged his shoulder in attempt to have him look at him, “Kick some ass out there.”

He frowned when he only got a hum in response. _Time for a more direct approach._ He stepped ahead and then onto his path, facing him with a mildly irritated expression. Gao jerked back before he would crash into him, his face colored surprise, but Noboru doesn’t give him the chance to voice it.

“Okay, what’s got you all bummed out? I thought you’ll be excited for this!”

“I am! It’s just—” He turned his head away from him, unsure.

“Just?”

Gao’s scratched at the back of his head, still silent, and he waited patiently for the sign that’ll come once he was looked sure of himself again then locked eyes with him again and—

“I’ll be gone for about two months and it’s not like I won’t know anybody but, I guess, it’s just... the first time I feel like staying or wanting to slow down everything the closer it approaches.”

It took a few seconds to figure out the meaning of that but when he did, he’s left baffled. 

_This guy…_

“What? Is that it? Come on Gao, it’s not like I’ll forget all about you in two months.” _I couldn’t even forget for a few days._ “And we have this amazing thing call technology you know,” He jabbed a finger at his forehead, “Or did you forgot about that?”

“Of course I didn’t!” He retorted indignantly while pouting and rubbing his forehead, “I’m just going to miss not seeing you every day in those two months.”

Noboru sucked a breath in from the blunt honesty and swiftly shoved the ice cream he had into the other’s face. Gao yelped and dropped his ice cream in reaction.

“Oh no, it looks like we both need new ice cream! I’ll head back and get us some while you clean that off.”

He absolutely hates how fast his heart was beating as he stride away.  


* * *

It doesn’t hit him at first. His job keeping him from lingering too long on it, but it came to him suddenly while he’s waiting on a loading screen for a game on how dampen and dull the past few days had been since Gao left.

He brushed it off then, focusing back on tackling the enemies on the screen. He didn’t think of it again until his phone buzzed a few days after that and his heart soar at just the sight of the familiar inputted nickname on his phone.

Time became something he was suddenly more aware of without knowing. What time would it be where he’s at, what would he might be doing, when he’ll be free, when they can talk again.

There was a saying for this type of thing wasn’t there? About distance and separation. He never thought he would understand it, but here he was on his bed, staring at his star covered ceiling, and wishing for the days to go by faster so he can see that dazzling smile again.

 _Absence makes the heart grow fonder, huh…_  


* * *

“You have it bad.”

“I don’t want to hear that from you of all people Tasuku. You and Chrono were practically oozing it right from the beginning.” Noboru’s golden eyes bored into the pair of sheepish cerise eyes across from him, “I had to witness nearly every clique moment that happened whenever I was around. It took being stuck in a ferris wheel for you guys to realize you were in love with each other!”

They were currently in the café, the one he worked at though he wasn’t on the clock, having lunch together. 

“Ehehe... that’s true...”

“You’re lucky I even managed to keep Jack from climbing up that thing too. He was so worried about you.”

“He wouldn’t leave me out of his sight, nevermind his side after that we got freed.”

The two shared a laugh at the recollection of that memory. Really, he was glad he wasn’t as bad as his friend at realizing his own. It might have been easier too after having to deal with Tasuku’s actually.

“What are you going to do though? Are you going to tell him?”

“As if!” Noboru scoffed at suggestion. His eyes trailed down to his empty plate, suddenly feeling downcasted. “He probably just views me as a friend now anyways and I don’t want to mess that up.”

He really didn’t want to ruin what they built up over these months. Heck, it might even be a temporary thing so why ruin something wonderful over this. (It completely was not and both he and his friend knew it). Deep in his own thoughts, he was oblivious to the sly expression that had appeared on Tasuku’s face.

“He’s a nice person though. I’m sure he wouldn’t let this get in the way of your friendship if he doesn’t feel the same. And, who knows, maybe he does, Noboru.”

The blond rolled his eyes, biting back with irritation and sarcasm. “Oh yeah sure, I’ll just go up to him and say, hey, sunshine man, take me by the hand and—”

“Go on a date with you? I hope that’s what you’ll ask at least.”

Mouth agaped, he immediately turned to see for himself if that voice truly did belong to who he thought it did. Meeting those achingly familiar amber eyes that were dancing with mischief and warmth did not help his current state of shock.

_What the fuck._

The stifled laughter across from him snapped his attention back to Tasuku and, suddenly, he was acutely aware that this was real and that Gao was back. He was back and was currently in the café, holding his hand with his best friend is laughing right in front of him, and Gao had quite possibly heard him called him sunshine man.

“—Why the hell are you here, Gao?!” Noboru twisted around towards him again, “I thought you weren’t going to be back until tomorrow?!”

“Ahaha, I got the date wrong and I was going to tell you but then I thought, maybe, I could surprise you instead.”

 _Oh yeah. I’m definitely surprised._ The blond faced the one seated across from him again and demanded, “Did you knew about this? Is this why we’re here?”

Tasuku’s eyes widen and his face was suddenly angelically innocent, which worked wonders on him. Damn him and his good genes.

“Not at all! I was just as surprise as you were when I saw him walk in a while ago.”

“So, Noboru,” Gao tugged on his hand, “Will you take me on a date?”

His grin was still as wide and bright like the first time he met him and his presence still made everything feel all that more lighter; hope was obviously all over his face and, god, he felt himself falling deeper than he thought was possible.

“Idiot. Of course, but you’re going to have to buy me coffee first.”


End file.
